Love We Share
by BrathanScott
Summary: Jess and Rory have had their ups and downs. Now that Dean's out of the picture, they can finally start with something new.
1. The Missing Part

_A/n:This is my first fanfiction so don't yell at me if I suck, If you have some constructive criticism I greatly appreciate it_

Disclaimer: don't own anything but seasons 1-4 on DVD

Chapter One

Jess woke up about an hour after Luke did. He had tried to not disturb Jess but he failed greatly. It just so happens that Jess was a very light sleeper, Especially after a late night out with Rory. They had gone to the gas station after Jess lied to her.

-flashback-

Rory walked up to the gas station to find Jess standing there holding a cigarette in his hand and debating what he was going to do with it. "You going to smoke that or mind meld with it?" Rory asked him, with a slight mock in her voice. Jess looked down at the cigarette then back up at Rory. "It depends." He replied with a smirk. Rory looked around for Gypsy, after not finding her she looked back up at Jess. "So where's the part for your car?" Rory asked with a curious grin. Jess shrugged and put a smirk on his face. "Huh, I don't know. Gypsy said she was gonna leave it for me somewhere. Guess she forgot." Jess replied, with the smirk still set firmly on his face. Rory let out a tiny laugh and replied with "She's bad that way."

-end flashback-

Jess smiled at the memory and got up out of the air mattress. He was heading for the bathroom when he heard his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" Jess answered and waited for the person on the other end to reply.

"Jess? it's Rory" Rory replied on the other end of the phone line.

"Ror, what's up?" Jess asked trying to find a shirt and pants to put on over his boxers.

"Nothing just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out later" Rory replied to Jess' question.

"Yeah sure once I get off work I'll meet you in the park" Jess replied putting on his pants and a t-shirt.

"Okay, I'll see you later bye" Rory said and hung up.

Jess looked at the phone with a smirk and replied "Bye" before hanging up.

_A/N: that was the first chapter, pretty small I know but I just wanted to see if I could write a fanfic. If you hate it, please tell me what I did wrong._


	2. Your hands are mine to hold

_a/n: Thanks for the reviews guys and special thanks to the first reviewer, your all great thanks_

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, If I did then I would have Rory and Jess together_

Jess headed to the bathroom after tossing his phone back on his air mattress. He couldn't believe his luck, Rory his now. Dean was out of the picture after Rory and His blowout at the dance marathon. He was there to pick up the pieces and Rory had been grateful, it was him that broke her and Dean up but she forgave him. After their phone call, Jess had taken a shower and took an extra long time to style his hair today. After all, he wanted to look good for Rory.

After checking the time on the clock in the diner, Jess spotted Luke come out of the kitchen.

"I'm going out" He spoke with a grab of his jacket from the stairs.

"Where to?" Luke asked of Jess, he was his responsibility and he needed to know where Jess was at all times.

"The park with Rory" Jess replied swiftly trying to convince Luke of letting him go.

"Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you" Luke responded warningly and Jess was out of the door. He walked from the diner to the park in about 5 minutes and spotted Rory on a bench reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Jess asked while he plopped down on the seat next to her.

"The hound of Baskervilles" Rory replied showing him the book's cover.

"Ah Sherlock Holmes, never would have pegged you for the type" Jess replied taking a glance at the cover.

"I'm unpredictable just like you" Rory replied with a smug glance as she closed her book and took a look at Jess.

Jess just smiled at her and they were off in their own little world. Ever since the other night, Jess couldn't stop thinking about Rory and now that he was here with her, he didn't know what to do. She was so pretty and he didn't want to mess anything up between them. He took hold of Rory's hand and sat hopefull that she wouldn't take her hand away from his.

A/n: so how'd you like the second chapter? Review pleaseee


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, expect a new story from me. It's called Star Crossed lovers, the fandom is One Tree Hill, couple: Brucas and it's based on The Notebook set in modern times in Tree Hill. I'm not gonna continue this story since i've lost my muse for it but if you want, read my new story when I put it up


End file.
